Kitty Treat
by Golden Mist Fox
Summary: In a time where Rin annoys the hell out of an exhausted Yukio, the little brother never expects that he gets to learn this side of his twin. Now he knows how to keep his brother constantly in a tight leash. Fluff/Brotherly Moment


Welcome dear readers! Please read and enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist. If I do, then there's no point in writing a fiction piece of this manga/anime.

Summary: In a night where Rin annoys the hell out of an exhausted Yukio, the little brother never expects that he gets to learn this side of his twin. Now he knows how to keep his brother constantly in a tight leash. Fluff/Brotherly Moment.

**Kitty Treat**

.

.

.

Yukio sighed in absolute distress, somehow the words displayed on the screen of his newly-purchased laptop seemed to jumble together in a muddled piece of undeniably abstruse code. He had read the same paragraph over and over again, but to his absolute frustation, none seemed to make any sense to him.

The young exorcist teacher finally clamped the screen shut, leaving it in its sleep mode, and casted the thin piece of device aside to his wooden desk. The brunette then practically threw his body to his bed, stretching his whole length across the soft mattress before letting out a sigh of bliss. His muscle seemed to rejoice at the chance to relax its aching self, as he closed his eyes. Even for just a short moment.

It was normally not in his habit to just abandon his work, but apparently, days and weeks of busy hours he had as a full-fledged exorcist had finally taken a toll on his body. Even if he wanted to finish up everything, his physical body was screaming for him to stop. To just relax.

He did. Even for just a short moment.

And indeed a short moment it was.

The sound of loud footsteps could be heard approaching and not long later, the door to his room was banged open roughly. Causing the exhausted teen to instantly sit up abruptly from his comfortable position, green eyes wide and quickly fixed to the figure who stomped inside before slamming the door closed.

The only thing he could make out was the face of a scowling Rin, who made his way directly to his bed before flopping down to the spot next to Yukio.

"Nii-san? Wha-

"You know Yukio?", Rin cut him off, "It's been in my mind ever since I saw it. The architect must be too stupid to notice but the lamppost on the side of the road that is leading from our dorm to school is endangering the safety of a lot of people!"

"Lamppost? Wh-

"The mint-flavored toothpaste signboard, that is attached to it, is 16 inches too long to the right! Some cars might run into it!"

Yukio raised his eyebrow in confusion. His brother was never one to look at any detail, let alone any lamppost. And the most important thing... "There is no even a car in True Cro-

"And the board is too colorful! Seriously, we can't even make out what is written in it! It could turn some customers away because who would want to be potentially blinded by looking into some shit advertisement don't you agree? And I personally think... blabber...blabber..."

"Nii-san..."

"The stray cats near the park are all dirty like shit, Mephisto needs to hire someone to scrub them up 'till they're shining white, but oh I think it wouldn't work out well because there are some dark-colored cats (mumble mumble), ah! This is what we could do! blabber... blabber..."

"Nii-s-"

" ...oman then just gave me a sunflower, saying it suits me well because I look as bright as the sun, eh wait a minute, is it a pineapple? No no, that's not it! A dragonfruit? No no, it's not yellow, they're either white or purple...

"Ni-

"...But eh, I heard that now there are yellow dragonfruits! Good 'ol scientists for finally inventing them! It is called honey dra... blabber... blabber...

Yukio just looked at his twin in confusion. What was Rin trying to say anyway? The things he said were all not making any sense and they jumped from one topic to another. His already disheveled mind was pounding even harder as his headache seemed to increase along with Rin's blabber.

The throbbing in his head soon bloomed into anger as he snapped, "NII-SAN!"

But Rin was too busy describing about how he felt about some kid playing some ball at somewhere, fueling Yukio's anger even more. But no matter how loud he shouted, Rin didn't pay him any of his attention.

He clutched his head in frustation, he needed to do something to stop Rin from potentially talked his head to the point of bursting, and fast.

At the corner of his eyes, he caught the sight of Rin's tail, furiously slashing at the air. His tail reminded him so much of that of a cat... wait, a cat? Yukio lifted his gaze to stare at Rin's face, _'A cat in an overly anxious state bordering the line of being hysterical... hm, if I'm not mistaken...'_

After considering for a while, he decided to try his plan out.

"And the butterfly just flew away you know, eventhough I was completely still! Damn winged creature for not letting me catch it...", Rin was still blabbering, too busy to notice a hand closing in to his face, "... what a waste, it's a rare blue color with black yellowish do- eh?", Rin abruptly stopped his speech, too stunned at the feeling of a hand petting his head.

The change was immediate. Rin, whose muscles were tense even during the long speech, visibly relaxed. And the most important thing, he stopped talking. To Yukio's absolute joy.

Yukio, encouraged by the situation, continued to rub at Rin's head, sneaking his fingers between the soft locks of Rin's navy blue eyes. The half-demon closed his eyes fully in bliss, as he leaned more to Yukio's hand. A soft sound escaped his lips, which sounded like... a purr?

Yukio's eyebrows shot up in mild surprise. He focused his ears at the sound, and indeed it was a pleased purr he heard.

He lifted his other hand, and settled it on Rin's small back. The hand immediately set on a rubbing circular motion, causing Rin to mewl appreciatively. His eyes were closed, in hope to be able to feel more of the delicious friction on his body. He unconsciously leaned forward towards his twin's body, nuzzling the other man's collar bone as his black tail wagged from side to side happily.

Yukio smiled at seeing his twin's adorable behaviour, _'Nii-san is so cute like this'_, he pondered quietly in his mind.

He traveled his gaze down his brother's back before catching on the sight of the swishing tail, _'Hm, I wonder...' _Deciding to experiment a little bit more, he took hold of his twin's black tail, causing a delighted moan to escape out of his elder brother's lips. Yukio's smile widened as he started to roll his thumb on the dark appendage.

Pure wonder was now dancing in the green emerald orbs, he hadn't got the chance to touch his brother's newly acquired tail, let alone feeling it. And so he sated his child-like curiosity by slowly cupping his hand on the whole black length, starting from the base of Rin's spine to the soft twitching tip, elicing soft sighs and pleased moans from the half-demon.

By now Rin was practically straddling his twin's lap, nose and head were buried on the nape of Yukio's neck, rubbing lightly on the skin, indirectly begging for more. His eyes were closed in pure bliss as he purred loudly in a manner similar to that of a cat demanding attention to its master.

Yukio's fingers were idly playing with the tuft of his brother's tail and his hand softly massaged Rin's exposed neck from his backside.

"Now", Yukio started, "Are you ready to tell me what's troubling you nii-san?", he murmured on his twin's ear.

At first, Rin didn't care to register the words as he was too absorbed in the wave of pleasure he was experiencing at the moment. But as Yukio slowed down his pace, Rin seemed to finally caught on to what situation he was in. The half-demon stopped nuzzling on his twin's neck as his eyes flew wide open. The fact that he had his brother's soft skin on his lips seemed to finally washed over him. Literally shocking him.

Rin blushed crimson red in embarassment as he swiftly peeled his muzzle off Yukio's neck. What the hell was he doing? He was practically sprawled on his twin's lap, in a highly provocative position, rubbing his face shamelessly on his sibling's body like a damn over-sized cat! At the moment, he felt like commiting suicide on the spot from all the humilliation...

Yukio chuckled softly at seeing his elder brother awkwardly squirmed on his lap, blue eyes darting from one spot to another, anywhere but to his eyes.

"Ah uh... that's... um nothing! Sorry for..! Uh..." Rin made a move to get up from Yukio's lap as he was preparing his leg-muscle to dash out of the room... and curled up into a ball, somewhere far far away from Yukio. He seriously had no idea how he could end up in his twin's lap , when all he remembered was taking his frustation out by literally talking non-stop about some other topics his mind stumbled upon. And poor Yukio happened to be there that he immediately set as his target.

But unfortunately his younger brother saw the escape plan and he tightened his grip on Rin's tail, not too hard as to inflict pain but still enough. Rin stopped his attempt as Yukio digged his finger to the appendage and dragged it slowly upwards.

Rin bit his lip from making any sound, but couldn't hold it any longer as he let out a loud moan.

Yukio smirked as he regarded his twin with calm blue-green eyes, "Nii-san, you're not leaving anywhere until you tell me..."

The half-demon glared weakly with half-lidded eyes, "Nnhh... Yukio..."

The younger twin's eyes twinkled complacently at the control he had over his elder brother, "Well? I'm waiting nii-san"

Rin mumbled something sounded awfully like 'sadist' before letting out a defeated sigh. His tense-ready-to-spring muscle visibly disappeared as the half-demon slumped on his twin's lap, head resting limply on his brother's chest.

Yukio, obviously satisfied, brought his vacant hand to encircle his twin's back, stroking tentatively.

After a moment of absolute silence, Rin opened his dry lips, eyes riveted off his brother's green ones, "It's... about Shiemi..."

Yukio gave a soft laugh, "Girl problem nii-san?"

"Yes... eh no! I mean NO!", Rin buried his steaming face to his teen's shirt, "At least not in the way like what you're thinking..."

The exorcist continued to rub soothing circle, encouraging him to continue. And continue he did.

Rin licked his suddenly dry lips and words of confession finally spilled out from his mouth, "After school today, she suddenly asked to have a talk with me in private. Well, I shrugged it off as nothing and followed her", Rin took an awkward pause, "But... She-I didn't mean it you know, when I said that she's not my friend in front of Bon", he chewed the bottom of his lip.

"But... She took it seriously. And so after telling me how she felt about it, she-she bawled out on me", Rin clenched his teeth, recalling the memory, of where tears burst out furiously out of the girl's gentle green eyes, as she turned her back on him and dashed away. Leaving him standing alone. Feeling like his world had crashed on him as the girl he considered as his first friend shed her tears, because of him...

"I-I hurt her Yukio, I've made her cry...", Rin forced the words out, slightly whimpering, "My first real friend", he whispered the words, muffled by Yukio's shirt. But his brother had definitely heard the words.

Yukio was silent for a whole minute, eyes unreadable as he observed his slightly shaking sibling. He then rested his hand gently on his twin's head, squeezing lightly to take Rin's attention on him.

Rin finally locked his gaze to Yukio. The brunette offered a slight smile and his emerald eyes regarded on Rin's warmly, "Nii-san, don't worry about it", he kneaded his fingers through the locks, massaging the scalp soothingly as Rin responded with a soft purr, "I'm sure that after you explain everything to Shiemi, she will understand"

A pause.

"If you want to... if you need me to, I could accompany you when you solve this matter up with her", Yukio finished, eyes still on his twin's blue ones.

Rin was still for a moment before his lips quirked up in a smile.

His brother really knew how to cheer him up, it's like he knew what the right words to say to make him feel better. His younger brother always did. His heart which was once suppressed in a tight painful knot, now had loosen up pleasantly. Rin closed his eyes, to focus on the feeling of the warm comforting hand caressing his scalp gently, a content purr escaped his lips as his tail curled itself around Yukio's forearm, its tip swaying gently to sweep across the pale skin of his twin.

"No need", Rin murmured, as he rested his head on his brother's warm chest, finding comfort in the steady beat of his twin's heart, "I think I'll handle this myself. Thank you for... everything I guess, Yukio"

He felt protected, because he got someone whom he could rely on. Without fearing the possibility of being betrayed by him. Because of the simple fact that Yukio definitely won't, he just felt it in his heart, and chose to believe it.

Silently Rin thanked the God for giving him a twin little brother, who would always be there for him.

The soft voice of his little brother reached his ears, somehow like a melody of which the heaven had blessed him with, "Nii-san, you are always welcome to tell me anything, I'll be there to listen to it. Remember, I am your friend too...", Yukio flashed him a warm smile, "Since the first day we had together in our mother's womb. And will always be... Rin"

Rin gave him a toothy grin in response, his sapphire eyes were shining with happiness, "Un!"

.

.

.

The next day, Rin finally asked Shiemi to talk with him regarding the slight misunderstanding he had with the blonde-haired girl. At first, the girl obviously declined the offer, telling him that she was busy and needed to take care her flowers after the cram-school, in an over-exaggerated manner like they would wilt magically to nothingness if she didn't go home straight away from class.

But thanks to Rin's continuous persistence during the day, the rather reluctant girl finally agreed. And to cut long story short that involved tears and words of comfort, the girl finally accepted Rin's reason, and became his friend officially.

After waving the girl goodbye, Rin turned his body towards his hiding sibling and ran like he was being chased by the devil itself towards his twin that was standing behind a tree near them, a huge grin was plastered on his face. His twin apparently had insisted on keeping an eye on them, in case something went out of hand that required him to step in.

"Yukio!", Rin yelled out, "I DID IT!"

The exorcist smiled as his brother came to a stop in front of him, sapphire eyes shining in exuberance like he had just won a major lottery, "Congratulations nii-san. You did a pretty good job, superb, if I might say"

Rin put his hands on his waist and puffed out his chest, a proud grin was intact, "Of course! It's Rin for ya!"

Yukio chuckled and Rin laughed. Their gazes were on each other's as a wave of mutual understanding seemed to dance in their orbs. Rin finally ceased his laugh and his lips settled on a subtle smile.

"I guess a 'thank you' is in order then", he coughed to clear his voice, "Thank you Yukio"

Yukio smiled in return, "Accepted"

Rin grinned before his eyes dropped to the ground, his cheeks were suddenly tinted pink. He twirled his fingers together in a nervous manner before speaking timidly, "Um Yukio?"

"Hm? What is it nii-san?"

"I wonder if you could uh...", Rin's bangs were now completely covered his steaming face as he mumbled something. Even when Yukio had strained his ears he could only hear... nothing...

"Sorry? Could you repeat that?"

Rin blushed even harder, "I said, if you don't mind... could you pe-pet me again in other ti-times?", Rin's voice was nearly inaudible before raising in volume, "But th-that doesn't mean I enjoy it or anything!", he waved his hands vigorously, "but uh.. ma-maybe a little (blush). But that isn't the point! I ask for that because it might become handy you know for mental relaxation and uh, stress relief! Yes that's-… blabber… blabber…" Yukio stared at his brother who was executing a personal dance on the spot by literally beating his upper limbs furiously at the air, amusement was dancing in the green orbs.

"S-so?", Rin asked, looking at Yukio with his best puppy eyes.

Yukio chuckled, "I'm at your service nii-san"

A blinding grin was what rewarded him as Rin's black tail wagged from side to side in glee.

He had learned something about his nii-san. And he was sure that he was the first and the last to ever learn it.

.

.

.

It's not the end yet people, because here's an omake!

(Omake)

A day in the cram class. Teacher: Okumura Yukio

Yukio: … -his demon is known as Bael, the first king of Hell with estates in the east. He speaks in a raucous, but well formed voice, and commands 66 legions. Bael teaches the art of invisibility, and may be the equivalent of Baal, one of the Seven princes of Hell-…

Izumo, Bon: (scribble furiously)…

Konekomaru, Paku: (takes note)

Shima: (yawns, listens half-heartedly)

Shiemi: (flips her book pages) ah… eh…

Yamada: (sits still)

Takara: (doll in hand, but still listens)

Rin, on the other hand, was snoring quite loudly, head on folded arms and a look of bliss on his face, "Mmm, hot… boobs…", he mumbled, also quite loudly, as he smiled goofily at whatever dream he was dreaming.

Yukio ceased his explanation at once, eyebrow twitched, as he looked at his brother's sleeping face.

"Okumura-kun", he called out.

No response.

"Okumura-kun", the brunette tried once again, a little louder.

A bubble of snot was puffing out of Rin's nostril.

A vein popped on the teacher's forehead, "OKUMURA RIN!"

As if on cue Rin jolted awake, practically jumping on his seat, the bubble on his nose popped out in his shock, "Wha-what? A volcano erupting? Tsunami approaching? Hot chicks appearing?"

"Okumura Rin. Please stay focus during my lesson, I will not tolerate it anymore if you once again do not pay attention."

Rin rolled his eyes, "Oh it's just you Yukio… yes yes, whatever you say, _teacher_"

A vein popped on the exorcist's forehead, "Okumura Rin… If you continue to neglect my teaching -", he fixed his glasses, a smirk hidden behind his raised hand, "I will not service you with 'it' anymore"

Rin, who was once picking his ear with his pinky, widened his eyes comically, "No you won't!"

"Yes I will"

Rin gritted his teeth as he seemed to be deep in thinking. The other exquires stared at the scene in confusion.

Bon whispered to Konekomaru, "Hey do you know what they're talking about?" Konekomaru only shook his head.

Izumo only clicked her tongue, "Abnormal siblings..."

Paku elbowed her lightly, "Ssh Izumo-chan! They might hear it!"

Rin finally tsk-ed before throwing his head away from Yukio as he pulled out his book, "Keh, no choice then..."

Now the exquires all looked towards Rin and back to his brother in shock, _'HE ACTUALLY AGREED? WHAT IS 'IT' ANYWAY?'_

Shima grinned pervertedly. He had always thought that Rin was straight, considering he obviously had the hots for Shiemi. But he had never thought that their emotionless teacher turned out to be one too...

.

The bell rang.

"Okay, that's it for today's lesson. Please don't forget to submit your homework on page 129 on next Wednesday", Yukio said, then started to gather his files and markers.

Rin grumbled at his seat next to Shiemi, packing his things roughly.

"Okumura-kun~", Shima suddenly called out, Bon and Konekomaru standing behind, "That's quite a show dude! I didn't know you swing _that_ way. And to your own brother nonetheless!", he laughed.

Rin stared at the newcomers, confusion in his eyes, "Huh? What shit are you talkin' about?"

Shima wrapped his hand around Rin's back, a perverted grin was plastered on his face, "Don't worry though, I have absolutely nothing against gay people. In fact, I will even help you to win him over! You've got my entire support my pal!", he laughed again, slapping Rin's back repeatedly.

Rin stayed still for a second before realization dawned upon him, "It's not like that you idiot! Don't suddenly just jump into some weird idea!", he yelled, cheeks red as tomato.

Bon rolled his eyes, "You know, Okumura, for such a perfect example of teenager delinquent, you're quite a bad liar. Just admit it."

"I'm no delinquent! And there's nothing to be admitted! In fact-

And that's how Okumura Rin successfully engaged himself in a first 'friendly' conversation with the rest of exquires. And of course befriend them.

All thanks to his good 'lil brother Yukio.

.

.

.

You've just read my failed attempt of writing a short 1000-word fic as it turns out to be nearly 4000 =.=(sweatdrop) I guess I just am not talented at controlling the number of words I type, eh? (more sweatdrop)

Please Review dear readers~ or Rin will be deprived from getting his special 'treat' anymore in like... _forever~  
><em>

A horror-filled scream is heard in the background

^.^

~Golden Mist Fox


End file.
